Falling Like The Rain
by Mysterious Loser
Summary: Mimori Kiryu finds that it's very unpleasant getting caught out in the rain. But it's even more unpleasant when she gets caught up with Straight Cougar. Cougar/Mimori


**Disclaimer: **…You know I don't own s.CRY.ed. Don't ask me that ever again.

**A/N:** Probably more of an AU (Alternate Universe) fic, due to the OOC (once again, out of character) diction and actions in this fic. I tried the best I could, but s.CRY.ed is just so evil that one never really knows how certain characters will act in certain situations.

This came from my old s.CRY.ed site, but…that's history now. It's not on my other profile, because…well…I'm missing the password for that at the moment. Oh well.

**Falling Like The Rain**

Thundershowers. There hadn't been anything about thundershowers on the news, Mimori recalled, and it made her wonder where the sudden storm had come from. Earlier, the day had presented the Lost Ground with sunshine, dawning over the horizon. It was warm and bright and above all else, it was beautiful, which was strangely ironic for the island of disaster, crumbled buildings, and a shattered economy.

The HOLD scientist had a folder of reports to pick up a few blocks away from the Alter control organization, and there was no need for transportation. Garmented in her normal uniform with her fragmented crystal around her neck, Mimori had wandered to the HOLD medical center. She stayed longer than she had hoped, and the next time she glanced out the window in the building, all sunshine was gone and grey clouds had taken over the skies.

She sighed, miserably. Mimori dared not to bother asking for a ride back to HOLY, although knowing fully well that she would have a chauffer at her feet before the words could leave her lips. She enjoyed being self-reliant, even if at the moment she was in somewhat of a 'sticky situation.' Mimori dreaded the inevitable, venturing outside in the unmerciful weather. What terrible luck.

But she had done so anyway, holding the folder close to her chest where her crystal resided, and left through the door. Immediately she noticed the people taking shelter beneath the awnings of street vendors and seeking refuge inside whatever buildings were available. Mimori wished she could do the same, but there was a report that had to be filed.

Dodging people in the street who were fortunate enough to have large umbrellas, Mimori began a quick run down the sidewalk, her feet splashing in small puddles made in between the cracks of the concrete. It wasn't long before she had become waterlogged and her clothes weighed heavier on her small frame than before. Locks of raven hair stuck to the sides of her face, and several times she had to remove a hand from where she protected her folder to pull the strands away.

She crossed at one intersection and began down the next street, making an abrupt left and curving to the right. Mimori breathed heavily, feeling burdened under the weight of the water against her clothes, and she tired quickly. For a brief moment, she regretted not calling a taxi. But HOLY was only another block and a half away. Surely there wasn't any need to call for one.

Mimori brushed past a couple walking towards her, then continued to sprint until her fingers became too wet to hold the folder anymore. She stopped short as all of her papers fell to the wet ground. It wasn't long before they, too, had absorbed the puddles. Mimori growled inwardly and stooped low to pick them up, stuffing them back into the manila folder without care for wiping the dirt and water from them.

She hadn't even noticed a car that had parallel parked several feet from her, nor had she noticed the car door open and shut a moment later. Even the clicking of footsteps against the dampened sidewalk was not enough to take her attention away from her misery as she collected her ruined papers, shuffled them roughly, and pushed them back into place.

"Need a hand, Miss Minori?" A set of hands reached out, helping to gather up the papers that had fallen.

It was then that Mimori recognized the voice…

…and the mispronunciation of her name.

"It's _Mimori_," she said, frustrated. She hadn't meant to sound harsh, but it came out that way.

"Right, right," Straight Cougar agreed, his eyes lowered to the sidewalk, continuing to pick up papers. "Sorry."

The HOLD scientist paused, realizing her misplaced anger, and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I just…"

"Got caught in the rain? Don't worry, I understand."

Once he had finished gathering the papers, he reached into the folds of his HOLY uniform and withdrew a handkerchief. Mimori mused on the matter shortly. It seemed as though he had everything in there from binoculars, to his fashioned, bright sunglasses.

"How did you…know that?" she murmured, watching him wipe the dirt and water from the papers. He reached out for the folder, and she inattentively handed it to him. Cougar began to do the same to the papers she had angrily stuffed into the folder.

"Well, is there any other reason you'd be out here, running, without an umbrella or coat?"

She blushed, and it was evident, even through the rain. Mimori tilted her head so that he couldn't see, her damp hair pressing against her face.

"Um…"

"Perhaps I'll hold onto your folders," he said after he had thoroughly cleaned them. The Speedster stood up, holding the folder to his chest with one hand, and extended his other out towards her, silently beckoning for her to take it.

She did so, slipping her small hand into his, and he gently tugged upwards, helping her stand on her feet. Her golden eyes turned to the streets, where few people passed and a small number of cars drove by. Most people were indoors, whether it be at home or inside another building, waiting out the storm.

"Maybe you should go," she told him, continuing to trace the street until it disappeared past the intersection. "Civilians get uncomfortable when they see a member of HOLY about. It reminds them of Alter Users." She didn't know what had prompted her to say such an icy thing. Perhaps it was because she was slightly scared of him.

She hadn't been a part of HOLY long, but she was constantly bumping into Cougar. His personality was uncommon, and not like the propriety of the others, such as her family and their friends, that she was used to. It startled her most of the time and she didn't know quite what to make of it.

"And what about you?" he asked, cocking his head to the left and pointed to her HOLD garb. Apparently, he had taken no offense.

Mimori nervously rubbed her arm. Still the rain poured freely and vigorously. She could feel the drops of water running down the sides of her face. Ignoring the stickiness of her hair against her skin a moment longer, she changed the subject, "How did you find me?"

Cougar had begun to undo his coat, turning his attention to his fingers, which picked at the buttons effortlessly. The folder was held tightly under his elbow. "I was just out driving," he explained, his voice normal and unwavering, as though he had nothing to hide.

The HOLD scientist was skeptical. She couldn't help but feel that their meetings were more than just coincidental. Everywhere she went, he would be, too. Perhaps he was pursuing h…

No! That was just silly! Obviously he had more on his mind than to just follow her around aimlessly. What would he hope to achieve? Mimori shook her head, attempting to clear her head. That was just crazy, even if their numerous encounters _were_ not premeditated.

Her eyes opened again, trying to find something else to focus on. Then the sight of black attracted her eyes as Cougar pulled his coat open wide for her to see, the definition of his midsection displayed, even through his black shirt. He was very built for his height, muscles shaped in the outline of his clothing. She watched as he stuffed the folder closer to his chest, tucking it into the hem of his navy blue pants, catching the slight view of his exposed and well-developed shoulders before he quickly pulled the coat back, cutting off her observation of him.

Mimori jolted back, slightly, and her face budded with an amazing shade of red. Her eyes widening, she turned away sharply, scolding herself for looking at him in such a way. She was relieved when she realized that he hadn't noticed, and the blush eventually faded from her moist cheeks. The girl slowly pivoted back towards him, forcing herself to look anywhere else, until her eyes fell upon his face.

A smile broke out, and Mimori covered her mouth to hide it. But Cougar had caught glimpse of it. His eyebrows furrowed together, confused, and he finished buttoning the last hole.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She shook her head and merely pointed to his face, where the water fell in heavy drops through his hair, causing it to fall into messy strands around his face. Mimori felt slightly guilty. He was out in the rain helping her, even though she knew it was something he'd probably do anyway even if she _did_ dismiss him, and now he was soaked to the bone, like her.

"Here," she said, standing on her tiptoes to reach him, hand outstretched, aiming to push the hair from out of his face. She stopped short, hesitant about getting so near, and she bit her lower lip. But thoughts were pushed aside and she reached up further anyway.

_'It's just a gesture, nothing more. He's only a friend.'_

Even from here she could smell his sweet cologne, growing stronger with the falling rain. The closer she got, the more her hand shook, nervous. Mimori's mind drifted back and forth between Ryuho and what he would think to here and now…in reality.

_'Don't be foolish! You're just being polite.'_

He looked just like a child in the rain, with those puzzled green eyes, his hair no longer neat and combed straight back like he was so fond of. His eyebrows were lifted and his mouth slightly agape, his breathing slow. Cougar's shoulders jerked slightly. Afraid? No, no, that couldn't be it. He was always the one scaring _her_. But this was something new from him, she realized. She had never seen him startled before.

Mimori touched his hair, gently brushing her fingers against the surface of his face, although she hadn't meant to, still biting her lip. Suddenly more uneasy than before, she quickly pushed the hair aside and jerked her arm back.

He caught her arm in one hand.

Mimori's body stiffened, the agile movement surprising her. Her breath halted, thoughts freezing in place, until her mind gradually allowed her to comprehend his actions.

"Uh…" She gazed to her captured arm, and wanted to ask what he was doing, but words would not form. Her eyes turned back to his, as though they would provide answers for her uncertainty. Then she shook her head. "What are you…?"

He broke her off by abruptly releasing her arm, green eyes becoming serious and his face inscrutable.

Using his opposite hand of the one he had grabbed her with, he mirrored her movements, bringing a hand up to her chin, fingering it slightly, and slowly moving higher, replacing her wet hair behind her ears so that he could see her better. Then he used his thumb to wipe away the water from the end of her tiny nose.

His other arm gradually moved around her still airborne arm and to her waist, waiting for a reaction from her, but she did nothing.

_'What are you doing? This isn't right!'_

But his hand was so warm and soft. And it was gentle. Gentle…Ryuho had used to be gentle. But now…

_'You don't even KNOW him!'_

Even if she wanted to break free, her body couldn't. It was like stone: unmovable. It actually felt…kind of nice.

_'What are you thinking!?'_

Feeling confirmed in his position, his fingers locked onto her lower back, tenderly pushing her forward towards him.

His eyes were alluring.

This was dangerous, she was aware, to be this close to a man she hardly knew. The beating of the rain on the ground was a soothing and steady rhythm, dancing to the low thunder hanging in the sky. But he was warm, despite the water which soaked them both, and they shared the rain together, almost huddled close.

And strangely enough, Mimori didn't mind.

His breath was low, and she could feel it against her cheek as it came closer and closer. Her mind began to sink into a slow slumber, her body slowly advancing forward over her thoughts, and before she knew it, she was closing the gap between them.

'_Red flags! Red flags!'_ The woman standing so near to him now gently suppressed the thoughts from her mind. Just for one moment. Just for one more inch between them.

Just for one…

The bell from the shop next to them resounded in the atmosphere, and the rain was interrupted.

Mimori whirled around, tearing herself from him, and Cougar was welcomed with a mouth full of her hair.

"Hey guys," Asuka Tachibana greeted the two, a large brown grocery bag in his arms. "I didn't know you did your shopping downtown."

Mimori hid her face, which was brighter than ever, and the palms of her hands covered her eyes, embarrassed. The spell had been broken. If only they hadn't been interrupted, then maybe something could've happened or could've come from this or…

Ah well…it was all over now.

"Uh, yes," Mimori started, stuttering, and she made way to the small market, which was seated a little ways back from the sidewalk. "I do have some errands to run, as a matter of fact."

Cougar stepped forward, arm extended, perhaps intending to catch her. "Er, Miss Minori, I could wait for you to finish your shopping and drive you back to HOLY in my car…"

"No, that's quite all right Mr. Cougar," she rushed, quickly walking away from him. "I won't be done for a while. Please go on without me." She brushed past Tachibana, face lowered to the ground to conceal her blush, and disappeared into the store.

It was the second time that day that Cougar had surprised her with another new emotion.

Anger.

"Cougar, did I, uh, interrupt something?" she heard Asuka ask the Speedster.

Mimori turned slightly to watch the Master of Radical Goodspeed. He had his back to the younger boy, fingers clawing at his hair. Then he looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed dangerously, but his mouth was in a crooked smile, and it was so tight that it looked terribly painful.

"_No_." Cougar's voice had definitely escalated, but it wasn't quite shouting. And he was still smiling…painfully. "What would _ever_ give you the impression that you were interrupting _something?_" Mimori watched the younger man stand still, like a statue, frozen with, perhaps, fear. He was still smiling…Could that even be _called_ smiling?

"I just thought that…"

"It was nothing but a dream that faded like a flash of light in a thunderstorm."

Asuka was confused. "Cougar are you…"

"I said _nothing_ is wrong."

"Um…o-okay…" Asuka slowly padded down the stairs and sidestepped down the street, all the while of watching Cougar.

Mimori ducked behind an aisle when the Speedster's eyes returned to the front of the store, as though somehow wishing he could see her. But he did not follow her inside. Five, ten, fifteen minutes he waited out there, just as waterlogged as she, and soon his shoulders began to slump, miserably.

Guilt nudged at her, but still she remained hidden behind the aisle. Then, after quite sometime of waiting, Cougar finally retreated back to his car, got in, and drove away.

The girl sighed, relieved. Her heart had stabilized, beating normally, thankful that that was all over with. She hadn't meant to be rude but it was just so sudden, so--

Well, it didn't matter now.

It would be a while before she had to bump into him again. Mimori shook her head and then looked down.

The report.

He still had the report!

She buried her head in her hands. That report was due the next morning! If she failed to get it in to the commander…!

Mimori's body tensed again, unsure of whether or not to welcome or dread her next run in with Straight Cougar.


End file.
